Alex Liddel
Deshaun Williams better known by his ring name Alex Liddel, is an American e-wrestler currently working for Elite Wrestling Champions, where he is reigning the EWC Legendary Champion and was a former EWC World Champion and the first ever EWC Sacrifice Champion. His past stints were in European Wrestling Federation capturing the EWF Impact Tag Team Championship alongside Chaos as well as the EWF World Heavyweight Championship, in Supreme Action Wrestling winning the SAW Combat Championship and in Global Wrestling Alliance becoming a 6 time GWA Global Champion, GWA Tag Team Champion with Brandon Idol and GWA International Champion. Liddel is also known for involving in the influential groups known as the Legends by Nature and Gods Among Men. Elite Wrestling Champions 2007-2008 Liddel contracted himself to Elite Wrestling Champions, which initially began as the branch-off to the faltered European Wrestling Federation. In his first match on the December 14 inaugural edition of Elite, he unsuccessfully competed in an Armageddon Hell in a Cell match for the EWC World Heavyweight Championship. In the creation of a secondary brand, he was drafted to Titans. At EWC Silent Night 2007 in December, he defeated Mr. Showtime to become the very first EWC Sacrifice Champion. Following this achievement, at the authority of EWC Owner Alexander Stryfe, Liddel engaged in dangerous matches including a Thundercage and Punjabi Prison match defending his title. In February 2008, Liddel was targeted by Abe Stryker, but Showtime emphatically reinserted himself in the title picture. Liddel accomplished a feat by in shortly defeating Bryan Deas for the retired AWA Championship, Deas Championship, and retired EWF World Heavyweight Championship on February 21. At EWC Critical Mass, he eventually lost the Sacrifice Title in a Triple Cage match with Showtime and Linn. 2009-present Personal life Williams endured upbringing in a low-income urban community in Bossier City, Louisiana and entered a thug life leading to 10 years spent in a Louisiana State Penitentiary on major drug charges. While imprisoned he befriended Kenku and Nate Franklin. After being released, he spun his life around and aimed for a career in pro wrestling. Williams had dated Nichole in 2007. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Legendary Status'' (Tiger bomb) **''Wreckless Intent'' (Top rope inverted Dominator) **''Natural Selection'' (Running Tobstone piledriver) **''BTY Bomb'' - used in EWF and EWC **''Cold Shoulder'' (The Dominator) - used in SAW and EWF **High angle spinebuster **Military press **Pumphandle drop **Running STO **High angle German suplex **Double underhook backbreaker **Spike DDT **Spear **Powerbomb **Sidewalk slam *'Managers' **Nichole *'Nicknames' **'The Legend By Nature' **The Iceman *'Entrance themes' **'"Dropping Plates" by Disturbed' **"Walk" by Pantera (used in SAW) Championships and accomplishments *'Elite Wrestling Champions' **EWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EWC Legendary Championship (1 time) **EWC Sacrifice Championship (1 time, first ever) **EWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - title was carried over from defunct EWF *'European Wrestling Federation **EWF Impact Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chaos *'Supreme Action Wrestling' **SAW Combat Wrestling Championship *'Global Wrestling Alliance''' **GWA Global Championship (6 times) **GWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brandon Idol **GWA International Championship (1 time) External links *Official Alex Liddel Profile Page Category:Wrestlers